Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez
by CaocHatsune
Summary: One-short Despues de que Juandisimo es hospitalizado, Cosmo lo cuidará unas horas, pero aun esta confundido despues de la ultima vez que ocurrio. Se puede decir que es una continuacion de Circulo Magicamente Amoroso; Juandisimo x Cosmo; este one-short es Yaoi (chico x chico) si no te gusta no lo leas, gracias n.n


**Ok, este va dedicado a Lesly especialmente que me lo pidió por Facebook n.n, y para todas las fans de Cosmo x Juandisimo; también agradecimientos a "Sentimental Melody" que fue la que me ayudo en casi todo este one-short asi que AAAACCION!**

**SE PUEDE AMAR A DOS PERSONAS A LA VEZ**

Siempre había odiado esos lugares, con ese hedor a medicina y alcohol etílico, pero valía la pena, era necesario ya que no podía pensar en nada más que el hada recostada en aquella camilla que con dificultad lograba respirar. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que debían llevarlo al hospital en el momento en que llego mal herido no le hubiera dado tratamientos inútiles para curarlo; por lo que les había dicho el doctor, sus heridas se habían infectado con polvo oscuro por lo que sería más difícil. Le sorprendía lo bondadosa que llegaba a ser su esposa; aun después de lo que hizo Juandisimo y aun cuando no lo perdonaría nunca se seguía preocupando.

-Voy a ver cómo les va a los chicos, no te atrevas a irte-dijo el hada rosada desapareciendo con un poof, como siempre preocupada por todo, por el contrario Cosmo solo estaba enfocado en una cosa en ese momento, y era la salud del hada de porte español, tan mal herido.

-no debiste ir solo-susurro preocupado cuando comenzó a ver que su pecho subía con rapidez y se levantó de la sorpresa para poder verlo mejor-Juandisimo-dijo tratando de llamar su atención, pero parecía completamente ido, solo decía incoherencias a su parecer.

-l-los demonios oscuros… Remy, tienen que… ojos… reina oscura-Cosmo se acercó y tomo su mano para después acariciar suavemente sus cabellos negros y se alegró al ver que comenzaba a calmarse, sonriendo con satisfacción, cosa que extrañó al hada española, tanta atención de su parte le parecia extraño pero aun asi, le agradaba. En es einstante comenzó a escuchar aquella vocesita en su cabeza

_-seria prudente saber por qué ha terminado asi, terminó demasiado herido como para caer inconsiente-_decía aquella voz inteligente en su cabeza.

-Pero Wanda solo me dijo que lo cuidara, no tengo que investigar por qué llego lleno de brillo negro-parece que no se habai dado cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta, por lo que ahora el preocupado era Juandisimo _"¿se habrá vuelto loco?"_ pensaba que algo estaba jugando con su cabeza ya que todo le daba vueltas aun.

-¿con… quien hablas?-dijo aun débil, Cosmo al instante se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y giro para verlo mientras sentía sus mejillas algo calientes.

-con nadie-dijo comenzando a reir nervioso.

_-¿con nadie? ¿ ¡me consideras nadie, estúpido!?-_ exclamo su yo inteligente notablemente molesto.

-cierra la boca-dijo en un susurro mirando un poco a su derecha. Giro a ver a Juandisimo que lo miraba con una sonrisa débil en los labios, y con una mirada tan brillante que lo dejaría en el suelo si estuviera de pie.

-me alegra que estes aquí, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé-Cosmo comenzó a ruborizarse gradualmente.

-ve-veo que te sientes mejor, asi que llamaré a la enfermera-dijo levantándose dispuesto a irse pero una mano lo sostuvo de la muñeca y con un fuerte tiron lo dejo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-no te vayas, solo quiero ver tus ojos cuando me sienta mejor-ahora si estaba quemándose por completo-quedate conmigo-al momento Cosmo se sento en la silla al lado de la camilla completamente rojo de vergüenza, sentía aquel latido persistente en su pecho con tan solo repetir una y otra vez aquellas palabras en su cabeza-te amo-eso fue lo que lo sorprendio mas que todo, ya había escuchado esas palabras salir de sus labios hacia él pero… ahora le sonaban tan sinceras.

_-preguntale, quizá sea tu ultima oportunidad, pregunta como salio tan herido-_ le negaba mentalmente a su otro yo, pero era tan tenaz que sabia que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que preguntara, fueron minutos que le repitió lo mismo-_vamos, preguntale-_

-Juandisimo, ¿Cómo te paso esto?-pregunto con su rostro contraído levemente por la preocupación.

-yo... no lo recuerdo bien, eran… yo estaba en un castillo, solo fui por un arma y de repente…-se llevo la mano a la cabeza al sentir un agudo dolor en esta tras recordar, Cosmo al momento se acercó más a él preocupado por su estado-llegaron de todas partes, y no podía liberarme-Sintiendo pena por él, Cosmo tomo fuertemente de la mano.

-tranquilo, ya todo esta bien-el peliverde le obsequio una sonrisa al hada española haciéndola relajarse poco a poco.

-¡pero Remy…!-dijo sentándose de sobresalto y al momento Cosmo lo detuvo volviéndolo a acostar-debo darle la espada, él podría salir lastimado si no la…-Cosmo lo silencio con un delicado "ssshhh" y se recostó nuevamente aun sintiéndolo tenso.

-Remy ya esta en casa con Timmy, al parecer destruyeron a los reyes oscuros-eso solo hizo crecer su preocupación _"ese niño testarudo"_ pensó, pudo haberle pasado algo y él estaría inconsiente-recuerda que le diste a Poof la bolsa para que se la entregara, asi que despreocupate, todo esta bien-dijo sonriéndole del lado.

-Prometeme que no volverá a pasar… que todo esta mejor-Juandisimo estaba incrédulo aun, esperando que Cosmo afirmara todo lo que le acababa de decir en un intento por calmarlo.

-lo prometo-susurro sin expresión, tan solo mirándolo fijamente y con el labio inferior tembloroso, en ese momento acerco su mano a la mejilla del moreno para acariciarla calmando su preocupación.

_-¿por qué no lo haces olvidar?-_ esa voz hablando de nuevo de forma que no lograba entender; empujado poco a poco por su otro yo se acercaba mas al rostro del hada morena.

-¿olvidar?-susurro sin comprender a que se referia; hasta que sintió la presión de los labios de Juandisimo contra los suyos, pero esperen _"él no me esta besando, y-yo… ¡lo estoy besando!"_ iba a separarse pero cuando iba a hacerlo Juadisimo lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de su nuca para ejercer mas presión, ahora Cosmo estaba ruborizado nuevamente pero se ¿Qué dejado llevar posando ambas manos en su fornido pecho para no dejar caer todo el peso de su cuerpo.

Cosmo solto un gemido al sentir que a sus pulmones les hacia falta oxigeno, pero Juandisimo continuo unos segundos mas pasando su lengua por su boca sintiendo como Cosmo estaba perdiendo esa lucha entre sus lenguas; fue cuando aflojo su agarre en su nuca y Cosmo se separo de él cubriendo sus labios con sus dos manos notablemente sonrojado con la mirada fija en el suelo.

_-yo digo que es suficiente, ya tiene en que pensar-_ escucho aquella voz en su cabeza, ¿Cómo que ya tenia suficiente en que pensar? Acaso…

-P-pero esto esta mal ¿no? ¿es como aprovecharnos?-dijo en un susurro a si mismo aun con las manos cubriendo sus labios.

-_No lo es Cosmo, cambias un trauma por un recuerdo, lo ayudas a estar mejor-_ esa voz era tan frivola, no iba a aceptar aprovecharse de alguien, era su amigo… porque lo eran ¿no?, se había concentrado tanto en su voz interna que olvido que Juandisimo seguía ahí, pero cuando sintio las manos de el moreno tomando sus muñecas solo pudo quedarse viendo esos ojos violaceos que parecian suplicarle; y poco a poco se volvia a acercar después de quitar sus manos de su rostro-_alejalo de ti, ya fue suficiente-_ no supo el por qué le hizo caso a aquella voz que tanto detestaba, pero se separo bruscamente de Juandisimo.

-y-yo… lo lamento-dijo bajando la mirada, no podia mirarlo a los ojos después de utilizarlo de esa forma tan cruel, pero miro de reojo como se quitaba aquellos tubos intravenosos para acercarse a él-¡n-no te me acerques!-grito retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared y escucho el golpe de la mano de Juandisimo contra la pared, mientras veia de reojo como se acercaba a su oido y susurraba dos simples palabraas que lo paralizaron de nuevo.

-te amo-

-¡no! ¡ya basta!-lo empujo haciendolo retroceder un par de pasos.

_-pense que no te afectaria tando, supongo que es normal-_ decía aquella vocesita de manera despreocupada solo haciendo a Cosmo enojar mas.

-¿normal? ¿¡A que te refieres!? Me acaba de decir que me ama-decía en voz alta apretando los puños.

_-¡por eso idiota! Llevan mucho sin decirselo tu y Wanda, asi que volverlo a escuchar de forma sincera te ha encantado… ademas de que el beso ha encendido algo en ti-_¿Qué de manera burlona, tendria que aceptarlo; pero Cosmo llevo sus manos a su cabeza y comenzo a revolver su cabello tratando de calmar su frustracion; se tapo los oidos esperando que asi esa voz se callara.

-¡no es cierto! Tu eres quien me esta manipulando, yo no siento eso-decía, nunca en su vida se habai sentido tan confundido sobre lo que sentia, y eso le molestaba.

Juandisimo no sabia si debia llamar a un doctor o ver el mismo que era lo que pasaba, asi que opto por acercarse poco a poco a él para abrazarlo dejando confundido al de cabello verde; se sentia reconfortado al ser rodeado por sus brazos tan calidos y fuertes que lo estrechaban contra su pecho, asi fue como comenzo a acercar sus brazos temblorosos a Juandisimo para corresponer al abrazo.

-no sé si estas perdiendo la cabeza, o solo deseas darme un susto al hacerme verte tan estresado; pero eso no cambia que te hare quedarte a mi lado aun cuando quiza ames a Wanda, yo te amo a ti-dijo presionandolo mas contra su pecho.

-am… yo… Juandisimo, es solo… solo que-no conseguia que las palabras salieran de su boca.

-_es solo un efecto psicologico, tu en realidad no sientes nada, tan solo es falta de atencion-_¿Qué aquella voz calculadora en su cabeza.

-no sé… creo que yo en realidad…-decía en voz alta aferrando las uñas a su espalda; se separo un poco solo sorprendiendo a Juandisimo cuando sintio que lo besaba pero tan solo lo abrazo mas juntando sus caderas con su entrepierna haciendo gemir al de verde.

_-¿estas seguro de esto? La ingenuidad en el amor te puede lastimar-_ decía su parte racional pensando en que tal vez quien en realidad jugaba con ellos era Juandisimo; Cosmo se separo unos centimetros del moreno tan solo uniendo su respiracion con su pareja.

-lo estoy, ademas no creo que pase nad amalo-dijo en un susurro apenas perceptible.

-_Bien, si asi lo quieres adelante, no te negarpe los impulsos pero quiero algo a cambio-_Juandisimo iba pasando su lengua por su cuello y bajando por su torso.

-¿Qué?-dijo a su otro yo.

_-quiero que seas ese chico inteligente y tierno que nadie conoce, osea yo con tu combinacion-_Cosmo abrio los ojos sorprendido, aun sintiendo como Juandisimo le quitaba la corbata y la tiraba al suelo para después ir desabotonando lentamente su camisa.

-esta bien-su otro yo sonreia al escuchar eso, asi que no demoro mas en mezclarse con él.

Juadisimo termino de desabotonar la camisa de Cosmo viendo como su rostro estaba sonrojado, sus ojos brillosos y su pecho subia y bajaba ritmicamente; se deleito unos segundos con esa vista para después calleron al suelo mientras abrazaba a Cosmo y succionaba sus rosados botones, escuchaba sus jadeos y sus llamados incompletos de su nombre.

_-si me rompes el corazón, me las pagaras de la peor forma-_escucho Juandisimo salir de sus labios de manera amenazante, ¿Cómo podria si quiera pensar en eso?_-asi que no intentes dañarme Juandisimo-_escuchar eso hizo que elevara la mirada, miraba hacia otro lado frunciendo los labios.

-aun no crees en mis palabras ¿cierto?-dijo mirandolo, tomo su rostro besando la comisura de sus labios-entonces lo repetire hasta que logres creerme-beso su cuello, luego su yugular, pasó su lengua hacia su pecho-te amo-dijo dando leves besos en su torso mientras pellizcaba sus tetillas-te amo-repitio comenzando a desabrochar su pantalon-te amo-dijo nuevamente bajando sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior-te amo-Cosmo sintio algo humedo rodear su ereccion y comenzo a gemir mas fuerte, pero con miedo a que los escucharan se cubrio la boca.

-Ju…Juan-di… ¡ah!-exclamo intentando ahogar sus gemidos mientras el hada española pasaba su lengua una y otra vez alrededor de su pene-confiare en ti-dijo en un suspiro, esas palabras dejaron pensando al ada ojivioleta, pero continuo con su labor hasta que escucho un grito de Cosmo para después correrse.

Se limpio la comisura de los labios con la lengua poniendo su rostro frente al del peliverde, que al ver su accion se sonrojo mas de la cuenta.

-n-no debiste hacer eso-

-esta bien, porque no pararé de decirte que todo lo que tu me des para mi es lo mas valioso-dijo comenzando a besarlo.

-C-callate-dijo mirando hacia otro lado esquivando el beso que seguía, pero al momento Juandisimo giro su rostro para volver a unir sus labios con los de él, comenzo a pelear con su lengua por un lugar en su boca, Cosmo aferraba sus dedos a los hombros de Juandisimo; se separaron segundos después tan solo unidos por un hilo de saliva.

-no hasta que escuche decir lo mismo-musito remarcando aun mas su acento español, mostro sus blancos dientes sonriendo; ¿Qué rayos tenia que hacer?, no se iba a acostumbrar a ello, su cerebro y su corazón decian cosas muy similares en contra del otro.

_Cerebro: ¡eres un idiota!_

_Corazón: no, ¡ tu eres un idiota!_

-¡Jamas!-exclamo, pero eso solo hizo sonreir mas al hada ojivioleta.

-en ese caso-esa frase se escucho algo amenazante, asi que lo miro de frente estremeciendose ante el contacto visual-puedo obligarte a decirlo-quitandose aquella molesta bata de hospital, casi arrancandola, se mostro completamente desnudo a Cosmo, intimidandolo de cierta manera.

-¡¿q-que dices?!-Juandisimo abrio sus piernas pasando sus manos por su entrepierna haciendolo temblar, soltando leves gemidos por el contacto.

-¿estas listo?-aquel tono con acento español solo lo pudo asustar mas, pero su parte racional le decía que no era gran cosa, que podia detenerlo, pero su corazón decía a gritos que lo deseaba tanto; sintio rosar su miembro con su entrada, recordaba aquella sensacion cuando lo hicieron en la casa de Remy.

-no me sueltes-dijo su parte sentimental aferrandose a su cuello, Juandisimo solo sonrio y con un brazo lo rodeo, mientras con su otra mano sostenia su cadera para comenzar a entrar en él-¡ah…!-la primera vez recordaba que había sido doloroso pero ahora… solo podia sentir el placer de estar con él de esa forma-Juandi-simo… t-te…-lo mas cercano a un gruñido salio de la garganta del moreno.

-dilo…-susurro a su oido mordiendo su lobulo solo logrando que volviera a gemir; Juandisimo comenzó a embestirlo con mas fuerza.

-¡te amo!-grito desesperado, al fin habían salido de sus labios ese par de palabras, pero después de decirlas sintio como lo embestia con mas rudeza; hasta que ambos llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo gimiendo con fuerza.

Cosmo y Juandisimo tenian gotas perladas en todo su cuerpo y su cabello muestra de el esfuerzo que habian hecho, respirando fatigados, ambos sonrojados y con una sonrisa que al momento se desvanecio cuando el peliverde se percato de algo obvio ¡estaban en un lugar publico!

-Juandisimo… ¿podrias… levantarte?-

-¿a que se debe ese cambio tan repentino?-

-es solo que… e-estamos en un lugar publico-dijo cubriendo parte de su sonrojo con sus manos.

-creí que eso era lo que mas te excitaba, que fueramos descubiertos-dijo besando su mejilla.

-¡n-no es asi!-

Después de un par de horas de haberse ido regresaba para ver como estaria su esposo, quizá Juandisimo ya habria despertado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Cosmo dormido recargando solo su cabeza en la orilla de la cama, mientras Juandisimo estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado, sonrio del lado y comenzo a mover el hombro de cosmo para despertarlo; fruncio levemente el seño y de a poco comenzó a abrirlos para ver los hermosos ojos del hada pelirrosa.

-es hora de irnos, vendremos por él mañana-dijo con voz amorosa.

-esta bien-se froto los ojos-en un momento salgo-ella asintio y se fue de ahí con un poof. Después de eso vio como Juandisimo abrio los ojos mirandolo con una sonrisa.

-vendremos por ti mañana-le dio la espalda pero nuevamente le sostuvo la muñeca-¿q-que pasa?-

-prometeme que no sera la ultima vez que hagamos esto-Cosmo sonrio y asintio con la cabeza.

_-sabes que estas engañando a ambos ¿no?-_

-se puede amar a dos personas a la vez, y yo los amo-dijo para después desaparecer.

**GRACIAS POR LEER..  
¿les gusto? Digan que si, nos esforzamos mucho, y esperamos que sea de su agrado  
lemon, lemon everywere  
eso ha sido todo por ahora, asi que siganme leyendo y a Sentimental Melody *se hacerca a susurrarles* lean el de "una nueva historia de caperucita" es mi favorito n.n  
En fin, espero leerlos y leerlas pronto, hasta luego.**

**ATTE: CaocHatsune**


End file.
